Edward's Love
by lilloveOME
Summary: All human fanfiction.Edward just brock up with his high school sweet heart, Victoria the lead singer of the band, after a night out with them. Alice, Edward's sister,is draging him any and everwhere to find someone to replace Victoria. Sexy lemons.


Practice Ch. 1

EPOV

The band and I were playing our new song _You_

_Make Me Crazy, _when we were interrupted by

Victoria coming in late for practice late as

always. Everyone looked at the door with a

sarcastic wow what a surprise look on there

faces. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett excuse us, I need

to talk to Victoria alone. Take a 20 minute

break."

***Flashback***

"…. that was are last song of the night so."

Emmett interrupted me "PEACE OUT!" with

that we walked of the stage. I went to go get a

drink and find Victoria, she didn't sing the last

song with us because she missed to many

practices to know are new song.

"Hey, Jacob can you give me a beer." He slid it

down the bar with a hateful glare "You know

I've been waiting for a spot on that stage for

about as long as a worked here." He said to add

too his glare, I just walked to the dressing room that when I heard the moaning. I guess that were

Alice and Jasper are. Then I saw it I could not

believe my eye she was giving James a lap

dance. No, it not just that she's going to fuck

him. She has a short ass skirt with no underwear

and he took his dick out of his pants and I was

walk out I cant deal with her right now then I

heard "Fuck…..harder" I turned one more time

and there she was riding him I'm done I only

watched that much because I was going to see if

it was against her will but by the way it look like

she wants it.

***End of Flashback***

After I heard the door to the band room close I

started "I saw you with James after we were

done with the last song" I said in a easy going tone. She looks down ant there is about 30

seconds of silence then she says "Its not what

you think it was just a dance" her voice was

panicked so I think I can have some fun this. "I

saw you…." I turned to see Alice and Jasper

come in to join us, perfect "…kiss him…" she

cut me off "It was just a dance and a peck on the

cheek." Dose she think I'm stupid "I saw you

riding him, fuck, you had sex with him and your

going to sit there and lie to me, I SAW YOU

WITH THAT ASS HAT I HEARD YOU

SCREMING OR SHALL I SAY MOANING

LIKE NEVER BEFORE."

Alice says "I think we should practice another

time" damn straight. Jasper and Alice left I was

glad Emmett was not here because he would add

his immature self to the conversation.

"If you're breaking up with me than I don't want

to be apart of your band"

"Well I don't gi….."she cut me off again if she

cut me off one more time I was going to rip her

head off. "I had sex with him because he would

when you wouldn't." Did she just go there with

me.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, MY

ROOM FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN JUMP

OUT THE WINDOW" We are on the 3rd floor,

that's a long way down.

"But were 3 stories…." Know it was my turn to

cut her off . "I don't care get the fuck out." She

walked to the door and opened it she spun

around just for her to see I was pointing at the

entrance to the room with that she ran out the

room. I slammed the door behind her.

I sat down on the stool to the drum set and took my phone out my back pocket, I got a text from Alice.

**What the hell is going on **

I thought about turning my phone off but she is my sister.

**What are you talking about**

I put my phone down on the drum and as soon as I put it there it vibrated.

**You know what I'm talking **

**about Victoria**

I was so discussed that I didn't even want to read her hole name.

**What the hell sis, I don't **

**Want to talk about it**

**You herd half the **

**Conversation anyway**

After I sent that I turned my phone off and went to my room to lay down.

BPOV

It's three o' clock am I have to go to the airport.

While I was in the shower I was trying to figer

out why I booked a fight at 5:15.

EPOV

"Alice are you really dragging me to the airport

in forks to pass out flyer at 2:oo in the

morning." I said putting entases on the words

'forks' and '2:00'

"We have to I have a feeling you know how my

feelings are" Okay she has a point but at 2:00 in

the morning.

We arrived at the airport at 3:30. "We have a

hour to spare no make that two hours" Alice says

rambling on " Your telling me I could have

stayed in bed for two more hours now what are

we going to do stand here"

"We can get some food for breakfast," that

didn't sound bad.

"Well shit food I expensive at this airport' I

could not give in to her that easily, I'm suppose

to be mad at her. "ARE DAD'S A DOCTOR

YOUR MOMS A INTERIOR DESIGNER AND

WE BOTH HAVE A GOLD CARD AND

YOUR TALKING MONEY WITH ME,

BULLSHIT" she says almost yelling at the top

of her lungs. The forks airport is not that big so I

would not doubt that everybody could here her.

"What do you want to eat," I say while I roll my

eyes. She turns around and see's a little boutique

then her eyes get wide with enchantment "Oh no

we have….." She grabs a hold of my arm and

drags me half way in the store when she says

"We are at the wrong airport, we have to go now

if were going to see her" Alice says in a daze.

"Alice what are you talking about, her, we are here to pass flyers you can do that anywhere"

She lousing her poor little mind.


End file.
